


Rose in the Thorns|带刺的玫瑰

by IvyLili



Category: Horrible Histories
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyLili/pseuds/IvyLili
Summary: Drostan was, is, and will be a warrior of his queen.
Kudos: 2





	Rose in the Thorns|带刺的玫瑰

"One is lorn, two is reborn, three is the rose in the thorns..."

-moliseraph, _Rose in the Thorns_

Drostan紧了紧身上的千鸟格纹披肩。

沼泽地的天空一如既往的布满了阴云，下个不停的冷雨让空气都愈发冰凉。

又或者是他自己在发着烧的缘故。肋下感染发炎的伤口这些天一直在隐隐作痛。

自己也许会死，Drostan想，但是这并未让他感到恐惧。

Iceni族的战士从不惧怕死亡。因为那不是一切的结束，而是另一段生命的开始。

_I am hoping to die in battle, and to be reborn, and to fight, to die, and to be reborn again._

Drostan在心里又默念了一遍那句铭记了二十年的誓言，站起身望向外面的雨。

当年在Prasutagus国王面前一同说出这句壮语，获得持剑战斗资格的十多个少年之中，如今只有他一人还活在这世上了。即使是在死者的世界里，他昔日的战友，那些Iceni族英勇的战士，依然会为守卫他们的国王和王后而战斗。

想到王后的时候Drostan无声地叹了口气。

Boudicca。

第一次见到Boudicca的时候Drostan几乎被她吓着。她比她的丈夫Prasutagus国王个子还高，红色的长发像是燃烧的火焰，高傲的目光盛气凌人地扫视过周围的一切。Prasutagus国王是个沉默寡言的人，而Boudicca说起话来却有着与她女性的身份不相称的洪亮甚至粗粝的声音。

“和平？同那些罗马人谈和平？”她高声说道，“他们都是些反复无常的家伙！”

然而国王却皱了皱眉。“我想他们是讲信用的人，”他说。

她就像那生着黑色羽翼的女战神Mórrígan，那是年少的Drostan对王后最初的印象。

一个几乎还是个孩子的年轻战士走了进来。“我们都已经准备就绪了。”

Drostan觉得他在年轻战士的身上似乎看到了当年的自己。“很好，”他点点头，一面拿起了放在桌上的长剑。那金属的触感和分量是他再熟悉不过的；然而由于疲惫和伤病，他竟微微地有些眩晕。

“您的脸色似乎不太好？”那个孩子小心地问道。

“没事的。”Drostan对他笑了笑，“我们得抓紧时间。”

他们来到帐篷外面的那一小片空地。

Drostan环顾着集合起来的战士们：尽管装备简陋，有些人还负了伤，但是每个人的眼神都无比坚定。他开口说道：

“我们要叫罗马人知道我们不是好欺负的。但是别让热血把头脑冲昏了，一挥起剑来就什么都不管不顾；现在我们的每个战士对部族都很重要。我们必须以最小的代价突破罗马人的包围。诸神与我们同在。”

Boudicca是对的。

Prasutagus国王与罗马人缔结的和平协定随着两年前他的故世而被那些背信弃义的罗马人撕毁了。他们的军团冲进Iceni族世代生活的土地肆意妄为，劫掠了那里的财产，还将许多Iceni族人卖作奴隶。

Drostan那时在快要被罗马士兵带上运送奴隶的帆船之前找到了机会，杀死看守逃了出来。他找到Boudicca的时候她正坐在早已熄灭了的火塘旁边的地上，怀里抱着她的两个女儿。她的脸上和手臂上都有青肿的伤痕；那两个孩子的衣衫凌乱，苍白的面容早已冰冷。破裂的石板地上散落着两只空了的小药瓶。

Boudicca的眼中没有一滴眼泪，然而Drostan却第一次在她的声音中听到了些微的颤抖。

“不愧是我的孩子，”她说，“绝不叫罗马人糟蹋了还苟且活着。”

而后她扬起脸望向Drostan，那高傲而凛然，如女战神般不可侵犯的神气又回到了她的脸上。“罗马人会为他们所做的付出代价。”

低沉的号角声响了起来，在营地的上空回荡。

正像他们第一次向罗马人宣战之时一样。

Boudicca站在战车上，手中握着一把战斧，长发和斗篷在风里飘舞着。

“……我是贵族的女儿，但我现在不是为我的高贵权利而战……我是作为一个失去了自由的普通人而战，我在为我被伤害的身体而战。诸神将会支持我们应做的复仇。想想我们多少人在战斗，在为什么而战，我们或者胜利或者战死，这就是我，一个女人，要去做的……”

战士们举起了手中的武器。

这是一支由许多部族组成的十万人的庞大联军，他们共同的敌人，就是闯入了他们家园的罗马侵略者。Camulodunum城下，那震天动地的的声声怒吼几乎将城墙都摇撼了。

伴随着锋刃上飞溅的鲜血的是一场场接连而来的胜利。

在每一场战役中Drostan都冲在战阵的最前列。

他是Iceni族最勇敢的战士，永远不会在战斗中退缩。

无论是彼时，还是现在——失去了人数上的优势，被装备精良的罗马军队包围的Iceni族人要从包围中杀出一条血路异常艰难。

Drostan的长剑刺穿了一个罗马士兵的胸甲。溅到脸上的血使他觉得似乎恢复了一些气力；他仿佛回到了并不很远的过去，在绘着带刺玫瑰的旗帜下为Boudicca王后而战的那些日子。

Camulodunum，Londinium，Verulamium——短短一个月的时间里，凯尔特人的军队已经夺取了三座最重要的城市。

“在夏天结束之前，我们就能把罗马人全都赶出我们的土地了，”在庆祝胜利的祭典上，Boudicca望着祭坛上升起的白烟，对站在她身后半步远的Drostan说道。她的红色长发被风吹起，几乎拂上了Drostan的脸颊。

Drostan感觉自己有点想要躲开那些飞扬的发丝。它们像火焰似的灼着他的脸。

Boudicca回过头来对他微笑。Drostan忽然发觉她其实是个很美的女子，就像她旗帜上那带着尖刺的玫瑰。

所以在那之后的一天，Drostan对着摇摇曳曳的蜡烛光端详拾到的一块牛骨的时候，眼前忽然浮现了白色的骨梳衬在那火红头发上的样子。

趁着战斗的间隙打磨那块骨头的时候Drostan也有点想笑自己。习惯于持剑的手什么时候居然也做起这么细致的活计来了呢。

Drostan把骨梳送到Boudicca手上时Boudicca的反应是他没有料到的。她并没有拒绝；但是她也没有将那骨梳插到发间。

“现在不是戴这个的时候，”她说道，“我现在并不是一个妇人，而是一个战士。”

Drostan望着Boudicca转身离开的背影，垂下头低声叹息。

那段时日战争的局势开始对起义军不利：离收获的季节还有几个月，但是军中的补给已经渐渐开始紧张。狡诈的罗马人每一次后撤的时候都会焚烧带不走的储备粮草，一颗麦粒也不留下。起义军的推进不再像先前那样势如破竹，人心也渐渐有些涣散，甚至有些部族已经退出。而在罗马人那一边，正有增援的部队在不断赶来。

一度触手可及的胜利，似乎又变得遥远起来。

坐在火堆旁边的Drostan对Boudicca说起了他的忧虑。

“不要放弃信念。”Boudicca回答，语气一如既往地坚定，“我们要坚持住。收获的季节快到了，给养很快就能恢复。那时候就不会再有人能拦得住我们。”

_不要放弃信念。_

Drostan感到肩上一阵痛楚；他分辨出这是来自罗马人长矛的刺击。疼痛让他更加清醒，也让他血液中的斗志燃烧得更加猛烈。他回过身一剑将那罗马人砍倒在地。

_坚持住。_

他们已经突破了包围。

但是罗马军队仍然在组织着追击。

需要拖住这些追兵，为大部分的人争取撤退的时间。

这是他的责任。他曾经向Boudicca承诺过的。

“只要我，Drostan，一息尚存，就会尽我所能，来保护Iceni的族人。”

在夏日将尽时Boudicca和她的起义军遭受了最惨重的一次失败。

罗马人驻扎的高地易守难攻，一次次无功而返的冲锋让起义者们疲惫不堪，而罗马军队则伺机反扑。

无数凯尔特战士在那场战斗中牺牲，战场上的岩石都被鲜血染上了殷红的颜色。

惊愕和悲愤的火焰在Boudicca碧绿的双眼中燃烧。

“不，”她声音沙哑地说道，“绝不能……绝不能！”

“我们可以向北撤退。”Drostan提议道，“我能带您到安全的地方……”

他想要上前搀扶Boudicca，却被她推开了：

“与其活在世上承受屈辱，我更愿意选择死亡！”

那一瞬间Drostan以为——或者说希望——自己听错了。

然而Boudicca的语气渐渐地平静了下来。

她直视着Drostan的眼睛，说出的每个字都像锥尖般不容置疑。

“Drostan，你是我最信任的Iceni族战士。向我发誓你会保护Iceni族还活着的人。”

“您……”

“发誓。”

“……我发誓。只要我，Drostan，一息尚存，就会尽我所能，来保护Iceni的族人。”

Boudicca的嘴角扬起了一抹极淡的笑容。她从披肩底下取出了两件东西：一个小瓶子，和Drostan送给她的那把骨梳。

“我要到我的丈夫和孩子那里去，”她看了看手中的骨梳，小心地将它插进了发间，“在他们的身边我会重新成为妻子和母亲……这妇人的小东西，现在是佩戴上它的时候了……”

而后她打开那小瓶子，仰起头将里面的药水一饮而尽。

女战神Mórrígan展开她黑色的羽翼，回到天界去了。

那之后Drostan成为了Iceni部族的领袖。

数月来，幸存的Iceni族战士们依然在沼泽和森林间与罗马人周旋作战。

他们的旗帜上绘着的仍是已故王后的徽章——一朵带尖刺的玫瑰。虽然它已经破损，又沾染了血迹和尘泥，但依然高傲地飘扬在战场上，点燃着Iceni勇士的斗志。

几天前的一次战斗中Drostan的肋下受了一处擦伤。

那伤势原本并不很严重；但是阴雨连绵的潮湿天气和治伤药草的匮乏使得伤口感染，Drostan也因此发起了烧。

然而他知道自己不能放弃，至少不能在这个时候。他们正陷在罗马人的包围之中，他必须遵守曾经许下的诺言，保护他的族人。

Drostan以钢铁一般的意志对抗着伤痛、高烧和疲惫，部署出突围的战术。

虽然不论从人数上还是从装备上都处于劣势，Iceni族的战士们还是凭借着无可比拟的勇气撕开了罗马军团的包围圈，向预定的方向撤退。

Drostan的千鸟格纹披肩已经被血水和雨水浸透。

他环视了一眼自己的四周。留在他身边，与他一同承担断后任务的战士们都已倒下；残余的罗马人举着长矛和盾牌，小心翼翼地朝他一步步逼近。

他看见远处的林间闪过那绘有带刺玫瑰的旗帜的影子。

“我已尽我所能。”他轻声说道。

_I am hoping to die in battle, and to be reborn, and to fight, to die, and to be reborn again._

他终于可以迎向他作为一个战士最好的归宿。

Drostan握紧他的长剑，最后一次发起冲锋。

罗马人的长矛贯穿他的胸膛时Drostan并未感觉到疼痛。所有的痛楚都离他而去；他仰面缓缓倒下，在阴霾的天空中看见了女战神巨大的黑色羽翼。


End file.
